


Of Love and Magick Art

by Zephre (zephrene)



Series: For the Love of Camelot Art [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: paperlegends, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and interior illustrations for sidhe_fearie's story "Of Love and Magick"</p><p>Drawn for the 2012 series of Paperlegends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Love and Magick Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Love And Magick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491387) by [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie). 




	2. Interiors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interior illustrations for the big bang


End file.
